


New Background

by Healiix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cockslut Michael, Embarrassed Michael, How Do I Tag, Implied Relationship, Janitor Closets, M/M, Mean Lucifer, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 19:09:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14063565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healiix/pseuds/Healiix
Summary: Michael gets dragged into the janitors closet thinking he's going to have a good time only for Lucifer to pull a dicky move involving Michael being embarrassed and Lucifer with a new Background photo for his phone.





	New Background

Michael clutched his math binder close to his chest as he slipped through the halls past everyone. It was a Monday, so everyone was slower than normal today. Because of this, Michael was peeved and just wanted everyone to hurry the hell up. He didn't have time for this, but clearly his peers didn't care and just continued to walk as slow as humanly possible.

Michael gave a startled shout as he was yanked into the janitors closet he was just abut to walk by. Michael cursed the fact that his glasses ended up falling off in the process, as did his math binder as well. So now, he couldn't see shit, his binder is on the ground who knows where, and he’s possibly about to be murdered in a fucking janitors closet. "Who's there?!"

Michael squeaked as someone pinned him against the wall, grinding against his clothed dick. He attempted to squirm out of the strangers hold but froze up and shivered as a familiar frosty voice purred into his ear, "Micha, what a _pleasure_ to bump into you."

"Luce.., what, what do you want? I- I need to go to class." Michael weakly complained. All thoughts on going to class were leaving, as of the thought of being murdered, although his brain cells were dying off, and now all he wanted was Lucifer. Hot fucking bastard.

"I'd like to see your lips red and full wrapped around my cock." Lucifer whispered as he continued his seemingly desperate grinding. Michael whimpered slightly when Lucifer found his jaw line, mouthing and nipping lightly at it in a teasing manner.

"What if we, aah.., get caught?" It seems Michael still had a few brain cells left to worry about getting caught, but quickly Lucifer put a end to that with a delicious friction filled grind. He could just imagine his brain cells screaming as they died off. He would miss them he thought solemnly.

"Come on Mikey, it'll be fine. I promise." Lucifer soon after that attached his lips to Michael's collarbone and started to suck a hickey into his tan skin. The friction and the mark Lucifer was so keen on making finally drove Michaels aroused state to where Lucifer wanted him.

"I'll do it- fuck I'll do it." As soon as Michael uttered those words, Lucifer let go of his wrists.

Although Michael didn't need it, considering the lights were off, he brushed the hair out of his face and obediently and quite desperately sunk to his knees in front of Lucifer. Despite not being able to see, Michael expertly undid Lucifer's belt and pants buttons eagerly. He shoved the pants and Lucifer's boxers down, grasping Lucifer's long and thick erect member.

Without a pause Michael lapped up the precum budding at Lucifer's slit, pleased at the low groan he earned in response. Michael took the tip of Lucifer's member into his mouth with a soft hum, eyes fluttering slightly. He grinned slightly when Lucifer gripped his hair, tugging slightly on his dark brown locks so Michael would take him further, which he gladly did.

Michael swallowed around Lucifer's length when he was half way down, expertly running his tongue along every spot he knew would make Luce shudder and moan. He considered this payback for dragging him into the closet. Micha managed to take Lucifer down to the root and hollowed his cheeks, pressing his tongue into Lucifer’s slit as well, which got him a particularly loud moan. Soon enough Michael was fully concentrated on getting Lucifer off. Except for the fact he was whining softly as he rubbed his legs together.

“ _Michael_...~” Michaels eyes snapped open at the breathy moan of his name. Although he froze when a light flashed and the sound of a phone camera went off.

He pulled off of Lucifer with a wet pop, gazing up at him nervously, ”Luce what was that-”  
Michael winced when the lights suddenly turned on, blinking a few times as he glanced up at Lucifer. His jaw dropped when he noticed the phone that went off was Lucifer’s, considering the phone was in Luce’s hand and he was grinning like the a chesire cat.

”Lucifer- what did you do-” Michael started but got interrupted.

”Thanks for the new background Mikey!” Lucifer's eyes were glittering with mischief as he showed Michael the photo. Michael felt his face flush a dark red as he looked at the photo of him sucking Luci’s thick cock. In the photo is eyes were glazed over, cheeks a flushed pink color, and lips red and full like Lucifer wanted.

”You asshole- you aren't actually going to make that your background right- Luce- where are you- LuciFER!” Michael scrambled to his feet after gathering his binder and putting on his glasses. That smug bastard, he just walked away and left him like this! Unbelievable- and the fucking prick even took a photo!

  
Michael _swore_ he was going to get his revenge one way or the other. That was his last thought as he scrambled into math, apologizing for being late with a large blush on his face.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is horrible I'm sorry.


End file.
